Come out, come out wherever you are
by the lonly shepherd
Summary: Listen closely, honey you have to run and don't stop no matter what happens just keep going. Don't let them find you. Now run and don't look back. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or anything you recognise from the TV.**

**Chapter 1**

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" the evil man said looking around. Slowly searching for me.

I kept still. I knew moving would make noise and he would find me. I couldn't be found. My mother's words echoed in my head.

_Listen closely, honey you have to run and don't stop no matter what happens just keep going. Don't let them find you. Take my mobile and as soon as you are safe call Sam and tell him to get you. Now run and don't look back._

Then my mother had pushed me out of the back door. I started running into the woods. It was cold and dark outside. I had always been afraid of the darkness but my mom's words had been so urgent that I knew not to disobey.

The leaves made crushing noises beneath my bare feet. I heard my mother's screams in the distance but I didn't stop. I had to run. Despite my young age I knew it was too late to help her. After running for a while I heard footsteps behind me so I hid behind a tree.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," the evil man dared me.

I stopped breathing when I heard a twig snap to my left. He had found me. The man scared me with his black eyes but the most terrifying thing was the blood on his clothes. Instinctively I knew it was my mothers. I started running again.

I ran as fast as I could, trying to outdistance him. He was fast but I had the benefit of being smaller and I knew the wood; after all it was behind my backyard.

Suddenly I tripped and fell down an escarpment landing in the damp ditch. My body hurt but I didn't dare making a sound. Silently I listened but couldn't hear my chaser. Still I knew that he wasn't gone. Looking around I saw a burrow. It was big enough for me to fit in. I scrambled in and pulled some leaves over my body to hide. I stayed still and some time later I fell asleep.

When I woke up I heard birds chirping and the sun was shining. I listened closely and didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. Slowly I got out of my hideout. I was cold dirty and to top it of I was bleeding.

Where should I go now? I wasn't sure if I was safe yet but I remembered my mothers phone. I slowly searched through the contacts until I found Sam. Who was Sam and why should I call him if I didn't know him? My mother had taught me not to talk to strangers but since she told me to call him it would be ok, I thought.

I pressed the call button and waited. Finally after the fifth ring the sleepy voice of a man answered. "Hello?"

"Ähm, are you Sam?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Sam wanted to know.

"My mom told me not to trust strangers" I answered automatically.

"Well you called me so I think you want to tell me something right?"

"I called because my mommy told me to call you" I told him getting scared again.

"Can I talk to your mother?" he asked. I didn't know what to say so I decided to tell him the truth.

"No, you can't. I am alone in the woods and I don't think my mommy is ok." I told him. I started to cry thinking of my mom made me sad.

"Hey, it's ok really. I am sure your mom is fine. But why are you alone in the woods? Where is your mom and please tell me your name."

I didn't know what to do and he sounded nice so I told him about the happenings of last night. Then I told him where I was.

Sam told me to stay where I was and that he was going to be there as soon as he could. I promised to call if something happened and that I would go back to my hiding place.

Sam's POV

I was woken up by my phone ringing. I fumbled for it and sleepily answered. A kid was on the other line. At first I thought it was a prank but as soon as the girl told me she was alone in some woods I got worried. Where were the parents? And what the hell would a little kid do in the woods at such early hour?

My worries increased when I realised that the kid started crying. I tried to calm her down. I found out that her mother had told her to run and hide. She also did tell me about a man chasing her. Finally I found out that her name was Sammy and she was living near Salem.

I did the only thing I could at the moment by telling her to hide out until I got there. Luckily Dean and I were currently in a no name town in Oregon so it wasn't going to take long to get to Salem.

I got up and woke Dean telling him to get his gear and promised to explain everything in the car. He got my urgent tone and five minutes later we pulled out of the motel parking lot.

"So this kid called you?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah Dean and no I have no idea who that girl is or why she called me" I answered his unspoken question. I hoped Sammy would be ok until we got there.

"Have you thought about how we will find little Sammy yet?" Dean asked.

"Well she told me where she lives so I guess we just get to her house and search in the woods. Besides she still has the phone so I will just call her when we get there" I said.

Dean just grinned at me and accelerated. I knew we would be there sooner than later. With my big brothers driving skills it was a wonder we weren't stopped by cops more often.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the address Sammy told us but when we saw the cops we drove by and parked a block away. I had a bad feeling about this but we had to find the kid. I called the girl to tell her that we were on the way but she didn't pick up. My worries increased. Dean and I agreed to split to cover more ground.

Hurriedly I searched for the kid. I repeatedly tried calling but she still didn't answer. Then I heard her phone ringing. I followed the noise and came to the foot of an escarpment. Looking around I saw a little ditch. As I came closer I saw the little girl sleeping peacefully. Immediately I called Dean telling him to meet me at the car. Then I picked Sammy up and walked back to the Impala.

We needed to get a room. The girl was injured and needed a shower.

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or anything you recognise from the TV.**

**Thanks for all your reviews and alerts. It keeps me motivated to write more even though I have to tell you that my next update might take a while longer because I have a big exam coming my way . . . **

**Chapter2**

Getting out of the woods I saw Dean already waiting at the car. I got in and we drove off searching for a motel, soon enough we entered our new room. Gently I laid the sleeping girl on my bed. She was wearing her pyjamas, which now were damp and tattered.

Dean went to get some water and towels while I got the first aid kit. Her feet looked horrible. Poor kid was running for her live without shoes on through the forest none the less. I cleaned the cuts and bandaged her feet.

"She is going to be ok, you know. Stay with her I am going to find out what happened at her house and maybe find her mother" Dean said taking the keys.

"Yeah ok. Would you mind getting some food when you come back?" I asked knowing that little Sammy would be hungry when she woke up. Dean nodded and left.

I looked at the girl in my bed and saw her shivering. Silently I draped the second blanket over her and powered up my laptop. Hoping to find the girls parents I searched the web.

Sammy started stirring so I walked over to her. She slowly opened her eyes. I smiled at her.

"Good morning Sammy. Don't worry you are safe. I am Sam" I said.

"How do I know you are really him?" she asked. "You are very clever and it is really good not to trust strangers but I really am Sam. If you want to you can call me to see for yourself" I told her handing her the mobile.

Hesitantly she took it from me and searched for my number. She didn't let me out of her sight even when my phone rang and I took it out of my pocket to show her. Suddenly she sat up and hugged me. Gently I put my arms around her small body. I felt my shirt getting wet.

I couldn't explain it but I knew that she just needed someone to hold her. I didn't tell her that everything would be ok because honestly after seeing the cops at her house I knew it wouldn't.

When she finally calmed down I asked her if she would like to take a shower. She nodded so I gave her one of my shirts, making a mental note to get her some new things, and looked if she could reach everything she needed.

I called Dean as soon as I heard the water running. "Hey Dean, have you found something?" I asked hoping to get some good news.

"Yeah actually I am on my way back but Sam the girls mother is dead. So I went looking for her father and ähm well lets say he is ähm . . . I ähm I am going to tell you when I come back. I just want to make a quick stop at the dinner and get some food" Dean said.

"Ok, please hurry Sammy is in the shower at the moment but she isn't doing so good. See you soon" I informed him and hung up.

How was I going to tell the kid that her mother was dead? I just hoped that her father was ok.

"Sam?" I heard her calling. Cautiously I knocked on the door asking if I could come in. "Can you help me with my hair? I don't want to get shampoo in my eyes" Sammy asked shyly.

"Of course I can" Slowly I washed her long brown hair. Then I handed her a towel. Seeing that she was ok I left to giver her some privacy. I hadn't even closed the door when Dean came in.

"Hey, I got some burgers" he said putting the bags on the table.

"Good. Sammy is almost finished. We have to get her some clothes and stuff she will need some things until we can bring her to her father" I answered. Dean looked like a kid getting caught eating cookies.

"Dean, what?" I wanted to know but that moment Sammy came out of the bathroom looking at Dean with big brown eyes.

"Hey Sammy that is my brother Dean" I introduced them.

"Hey there little girl. Are you hungry? I brought some burgers for lunch" Dean said. Nodding Sammy slowly moved closer to the table where we ate in silence.

The silence was uncomfortable so I tried to get her to talk.

"So Sammy how old are you?"

"Five and a half" she said quietly not looking up.

"Wow five and a half! I bet you can already read and write a bit" Dean cheered trying to lighten her up. Despite our effort the little girl just nodded.

We asked a few questions like favourite colour and things like that still Sammy stayed mostly silent.

When lunch was over I knew that I had to tell her about her mother but Dean wanted to talk to me in private so we went outside after making sure Sammy was ok for now.

"Dean I don't want to leave her alone for long besides we have to tell her about her mom. So what's so important now?" I asked sounding annoyed.

"Well ähm it's about her father. Honestly Sam I have no idea how to tell you so I will just be direct. My information is legit I saw the birth certificate and did a double check" Dean babbled nervously.

"Dean come to the point man" I said having enough of him beating around the bush. "Ok Sam. You are her dad"

Did I hear him right? "What did you just say?" It couldn't be could it?

"Sam I checked with our school record. We were in Salem at that time and looking at the kid . . . I mean dude she is a mini you. Her puppy eyes! Damn Sam she is yours." Dean confirmed.

I let him know that it would be best if I handled the situation alone. Dean agreed and left

Taking some deep breaths to calm down I went back to have a talk with Sammy . At the moment she was more important than my just discovered parenthood.

"Sammy there is something we have to talk about. It is about your mother " I said sitting down next to her.

She looked at me with her big brown eyes. Now I knew what Dean meant when he mentioned the puppy dog look.

"My mommy is in heaven, right? She isn't coming to get me. I am all alone now." Sammy said as she started to cry.

"No your mommy isn't coming back but she will always look after you. Despite that you are never going to be alone Sammy. You will always have me and Dean and I am sure there are a lot of other people to keep you company." I tried to console her holding her tight to my chest.

When she calmed down again. Sammy asked, "Where am I going to live now?"

That was a good question. I didn't know what to tell her. I hadn't had time to think about that yet. Even without discussing this with Dean I was sure that I wouldn't leave her behind. Hunting was dangerous but she needed me.

"You are going to live with your dad," I simply told her.

"But I don't have a dad" Sammy said sadly.

"Of course you have. Everybody has a father. You just don't know him" I explained.

"Mommy said that my daddy doesn't know about me and she said that it was better if I didn't know things about him or why he wasn't here because I was too little to understand. What if he doesn't like me?"

That poor kid. It wasn't easy for her but I tried my best. "I promise you that he loves you like your mom did" I told her.

Sceptically she looked at me and wanted to know how I knew. So I confessed "I know because I am your father. Sammy it's going to be difficult but as soon as we know each other better it will get easier"

"How do you know that you are my daddy? Mommy never told you," she said.

I realised that she still didn't trust me. Slowly I got up and called Dean. Hopefully he had a copy of the birth certificate. Turning around I saw a confused little girl looking at me.

"It doesn't matter what I tell you. You can't believe me because you don't trust me and that is understandable since you don't know me. So I thought to earn your trust I want to show you some legit papers. It is true that I had no idea about your existence. Still it is not a reason to not like or even love you. My brother was looking for your parents while you were sleeping. We didn't know you so the first thing he did to get information was looking at your birth certificate. Do you know what that is?" I asked wanting to make sure she understood everything.

"Is it bad if I don't know what it is?" she asked quietly. Her tone alarming me that she doubted herself.

"No of course not. You are just five years old. There are a lot of things you have to learn and a lot of time to do so. Well a birth certificate is written the day you are born by the doctor and there are your parents listed. That is how I know I am your father. Besides you look a lot like me" I explained gently wiping away her tears.

"I miss my mommy" she justified her tears.

"I know you do but she will always be with you" I told her.

"How can mommy be with me if she is in heaven?" she wondered.

"Well you love her right? And I know she loved you. You will never forget her and that is how she is always going to be with you. In your memories"

I let her sit on my lap but after some time I couldn't take the sad atmosphere any longer. "Come on let's watch some TV," I suggested. Some cartoons should distract her until Dean came back. Her talking about her mom made me think of mine. I never had the chance to meet her on the other hand I didn't really lose her. She just never had been in my life. I didn't know how Sammy felt. Of course I lost Jessica and it still hurt but it couldn't be compared.

Dean would know what to do. He had to give me some advice. The situation was too much for me alone to handle. What kind of father was I?

I didn't even know who the mother of my child was. I couldn't remember her and Dean hadn't told me her name yet. How could dad do it? He had two kids to care for when mom died. And I couldn't handle my little girl.

"Hey Sammy, I am back" Dean said entering the room. Seeing that little Sammy reacted he corrected himself and explained to her that he usually called me Sammy too.

Then he handed her the birth certificate. My brother sat down on her other side. "Here is your name. Can you already read your name?" Dean asked gently while pointing to her name. Sammy nodded.

It was the first time I had a look at the papers. Shocked I looked at Dean. Samantha Mary Winchester stood there in bold letters. Dean ignored me and just smiled pointing at my name and again asked if Sammy could read it.

My name wasn't of any interest for me but the mothers name was. Mary Anne Smith. I tried to remember her but I couldn't. I felt ashamed of myself for forgetting the only woman I had a child with. Maybe my memory would come back when I saw a picture of her. At least I hoped so.

I felt Sammy tighten her hold. I looked at her and she gave me a watered smile. "You really are my daddy" she said. I smiled back hugging her. She accepted me and finally believed me.

"I don't want to interrupt your chick flick moment but it's getting late and I am hungry. So how about some dinner?" Dean asked.

"Sure. What do you think Sammy? Do you want to go to a diner?" I wanted to know.

Sammy looked down before telling us that she was too embarrassed to go out like that. Before I could answer Dean told her that we would get some new clothes for her before going out for diner.

And so we drove to the next store. Carrying her in we searched for fitting things. I let her choose what she wanted because honestly I had no idea what to get her besides I wanted to make her happy.

So a few shirts, a pair of jeans, some underwear, two pairs of shoes and a new teddy later we finally entered the dinner. Dean was already hitting on my last nerve demanding he would starve to death if we didn't hurry with our shopping tour. Sitting down at one of the tables in the back we hadn't to wait long for the waitress to take our order. The food was ok but not something I wanted Sammy to eat all the time. I knew I had to talk to Dean about taking her with us on the road for now.

Sammy was already tired after all it was a hard long day. We paid and drove home in silence. During the drive Sammy fell asleep. She looked so innocent sleeping with her teddy tightly pressed to her chest.

"Hey Dean there are some things we need to discuss" I whispered.

"Well then let me start. I solved our case. Mary Anne was killed by a demon apparently that thing was after Sammy and is now gone. I tried to find it while you talked to the little one but the thing disappeared. I think it got wind of us and choose to let the girl go rather than face two hunters" Dean summed up his discoveries.

"You sure the thing is gone?" I asked. My brother just nodded.

"Ok. Actually I thought about the future and the fact that I have a kid now. I don't want to leave her behind. I think the hunting thing and the constant moving is not a proper lifestyle for her" I told him.

"So what are you telling me little brother? Do you want to quit hunting and settle down?"

"I think we should go to Bobby's for now. We haven't seen him since he had a fallout with dad but I am sure he will understand. There I can get to know my daughter and think of a way. Honestly hunting isn't my life you know that. I am aware that a life without hunting isn't possible. You know what happened with Jess but I have to try to give Sammy a normal childhood" I explained. I didn't want to part ways with my brother but I had to think of my kid now.

"You have a point there. Lets make a deal. We go to Bobby's and relax for a while. I will try to get a hold of Dad even if I don't think he will show up but he needs to know. Then you make a decision and we will discuss everything" Dean suggested.

"Deal. But we need to get a few things of Mary Anne's house" I said smiling. I knew how important finding Dad was for Dean so it I was relieved that he agreed with me.

Arriving at the motel Dean took the shopping bags while I carried Sammy to our room. I let her have my bed. Dean gave me the keys for the impala. Gladly I took the chance and broke into Sammy's old home. I packed some of her clothes and personal belongings as well as some toys and the photo album I found in the living room. Then I went back to the motel and slept on the couch.

In the early morning I was awoken by Sammy gently tugging my shoulder.

"Daddy I can't reach the sink to brush my teeth" she said quietly.

Slowly I got up. Dean was still snoring peacefully. I took a chair to the sink so Sammy could climb on it and asked her if she was ok for a few minutes because I wanted to get breakfast. I also told her she could wake Dean if she needed anything before I left.

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or anything you recognise from the TV.**

**Chapter 3 **

I stood on the chair and brushed my teeth. Daddy left to get breakfast. He was nice. I didn't know him yet but I was sure he would always be there when I needed him. I didn't know what to think of my uncle. Dean was ok as far as I could tell. He was away most of the time but I think he did that for daddy.

Carefully I got off the chair and put on some of my new clothes. While I waited for Sam to come back I watched some TV. I kept the volume low Dean woke up however.

"Sorry I didn't want to wake you" I said when he stared at me. "Don't worry about it kid. Where is Sam?" he asked looking around.

I told him that he was getting breakfast. "So how did you sleep?" my uncle wanted to know.

"Not so good" I said remembering that my mommy always told me to tell the truth.

Dean just smiled "Yeah motel beds aren't the best"

"Where does daddy live?" I needed some information. I mean he told me that I was going to live with him.

"Well that is a bit complicated. Your dad and I we travel a lot so we don't have a house. But we will go and visit a good friend of us who has a house and we will stay there for a while until Sam knows what to do then" he explained.

"Is he mad? I mean he has to change a lot of things because of me," I said hoping he wouldn't see me as a burden.

"Don't hurt your head with all that. You are like Sam. He always thinks too much. No, he is not mad and he would never be. Yes, there are a lot of things that will have to change because of you but not every change is bad. You know what. We will just go to Bobby's and get to know each other and then when your dad finds the best solution we will sit down and talk about it with you. Is that ok?" Dean assured me.

"Ok. Can I go to school? I want to learn something and I never have been in school but I heard school is real fun and I want to have fun and learn because I want to be real clever when I am big"

Dean just laughed. Confused I looked at him.

"What's so funny?" daddy said coming back with breakfast.

"I don't know I just asked if I can go to school soon" I told daddy.

"Sam your daughter is a geek like you" Dean explained.

"What is a geek?" I asked looking at daddy who told me "Well a geek is a person who likes to learn. Come on lets eat breakfast before it gets cold."

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I want to thank everyone for reviewing because it really helps me a lot :) I don't know when I will be able to update again cause I am pretty stressed with exams at the moment. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or anything you recognise from the TV.**

**C****hapter 4**

The pancakes were fast eaten and my hot chocolate was great. Uncle Dean made me smile. His table manners were lacking and he dug in like a dog.

When dad and uncle Dean started packing I wanted to help. I got up and picked up the dirty laundry from the floor, caring it over to my dad who put everything into a green duffel bag.

A few minutes later Dean went to check out while dad loaded everything in the car.

"Ready to hit the road?" my uncle asked getting in the drivers seat.

"Sure let's go" dad said opening the back door for me.

"Are we going to your friend's house now?" I asked cautiously. Dad turned around nodding.

"Bobby is a real nice guy. We haven't seen him for a long time but he is like an uncle to us," he explained.

"Why haven't you seen him for so long?" I wondered.

"Our dad and Bobby had a fall out" Dean said.

"What is a fall out?" I wanted to know.

Dad gave his brother a funny look before giving me his attention again. "Well they had a disagreement and are too stubborn to talk about everything calmly" my dad explained.

Suddenly Dean hit the breaks because of a car cutting him. "Son of a bitch" Dean yelled at the car in front of him.

"Dean!" dad exclaimed angrily giving Dean the evil eye.

"What is a bitch?" I asked curiously.

"Great. Well done Dean" dad whispered to his brother. Then he told me that it was a bad word and that I should never say that word to anybody.

After a few minutes I asked "Why does uncle Dean use it if it's a bad word?"

"That is a good question. Dean?" dad said letting his brother answer the question. Uncle Dean looked stunned.

"Well, honestly I have no idea what to tell you Sammy. Can't we just pretend I never said it?" Dean asked me helplessly.

"Ok. Are we there yet?" I asked.

Relieved uncle Dean explained that that we still had a long way to go. Some time later I was bored. Because of that I talked my dad into playing a game with me.

Twenty minutes later I had to pee so I asked uncle Dean if we could stop. Reluctantly we stopped at a gas station where I used the bathroom. I was too small to reach the sink. I wanted to ask dad for help but outside there was just Dean. So I shyly asked him to help me wash my hands.

My uncle entered the lady's room embarrassed. He lifted me up so I could reach the sink.

When we went back to the car dad was already waiting.

"Dude, I am never ever going into the lady's room again" Dean said.

"Jerk" dad replied laughing.

"Bitch" my uncle answered not realizing that he said the bad word again. It couldn't be such a bad word if he called my daddy a bitch, I thought.

As soon as we hit the highway dad handed me a colouring book and some colours.

"I thought you would like to have something to do during the drive" he said smiling. Happily I started colouring until I fell asleep.

Whispered words drifted in my subconscious mind before I slowly stared to wake up. I realized that the two adults in the front had a heated discussion. Knowing they would stop talking after realizing that I was awake I kept my eyes shut.

Spying on people wasn't polite so I tried not to listen to their words but I couldn't stoop noticing that they talked about me. When they stopped talking I waited a few minutes before opening my eyes.

Uncle Dean was the first to see me.

"Hey, Sammy. Looks like little Sammy graces us with her attendance." Dad turned around smiling at me.

"Did you have a nice nap, princess?" he asked. I just nodded not being fully awake yet.

"Are you hungry? We stopped a while back and got some sandwiches. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you" my dad said.

Feeling suddenly hungry I told him that I wanted one. Silently I ate my snack while dad shut off his laptop he was working on before.

As soon as I finished I wanted to know how long it would take to get to Bobby's. Dean told me that we would drive the night through if it was ok for me, so that we would arrive at his friends place in the morning.

Dad promised me that we would stop for dinner soon and he would go to the mall with me where I could get some games and other things I wanted to have. I agreed and continued colouring the picture of Cinderella.

Sam's POV

Time went by like a blur. Sammy had fallen asleep. I took the opportunity to call Bobby announcing our arrival. I left out the fact that we had a five year old in tow. Instead I asked him to put away his weapons and promised to explain everything later.

Dean hadn't tried to call dad yet and I knew he wouldn't do so when I was with him. He didn't want me to see his disappointment if dad didn't answer his phone.

"What do you think of the little girl?" I asked not liking the silence. I already observed that she was a naturally silent person. Still I had no idea if she was always like that or not, but wanted to know what Dean was thinking.

"She seems to have your personality" Dean stated. Seeing my confusion he added "Sammy is clever and wants to know every detail. Like you she questions everything. Soon you will have to tell her the truth. When you were little I wanted to keep you from knowing what's out in the dark but it was hard to dodge all your questions"

I didn't like to hear these words because he was right. Sammy's thirst for knowledge was great but it was a disadvantage concerning her innocence. My daughter was brave too. It would take some time for her to accept her mother's death but she wasn't alone.

"Hey Dean, I know it is a lot to ask for but could you talk with Sammy about mom when we settled down a bit? I mean I know I lost her too it's just . . . I mean I don't have any memories of her. I don't exactly know what it feels like to loose a parent. Of course I always missed her but for me mom was never there" I asked hesitantly. After that Dean was silent.

"Lets get some sandwiches. I have to get some gas anyway," he said changing the subject. I took the hint.

I gently draped my jacket over Sammy and waited for Dean to come back. My brother's reaction was expected. He didn't do chick flick moments but I knew he would talk with my little girl. Dean just didn't want me to know. It was his way to protect me.

"Ok, Sam lets go" Dean said starting the car. "Do you think we should stop for the night?" I asked not really liking the idea of driving too long with Sammy but Dean promised we would get to Bobby's in the morning if we drove through the night.

I agreed on the condition that we would eat at a diner where the little one could run around. Dean also suggested making a quick stop at a mall to get her some games.

I started searching for possible hunts near Bobby's. Dean would get restless soon and I didn't want to deal with a cranky brother.

Soon after that Sammy woke up. Handing her a Sandwich I tried to make her feel more comfortable by talking about little things.

As a result of the late hour we stopped at a diner getting some food. Sammy was still tired.

The stop at the mall was short but we got a few toys and a blanket.

It was my turn to drive while Dean took a nap. Sammy coloured in the back.

I switched on the radio keeping the volume low. Smiling I watched my daughter. She looked so cute focusing on the task at hand like she had to make a perfect picture.

Would I be able to be a good father?

I never thought about having kids and now I was graced with having a beautiful child.

I couldn't imagine Bobby's reaction.

Would he be angry? Maybe. After all I hadn't given him a warning but I just couldn't tell him over the phone. This was big.

Dad would probably get angry at his new status of being a grandfather if we could find him. I sure as hell didn't want to call him to leave a message. I didn't want to be confronted with his reproaches.

More important for me was to make my little girl happy and to get to know her. Everything else could wait. Family comes first. Sammy would be my first priority from now on. I needed to make up not being there for her sooner and I wanted her to feel welcome.

Sammy had gone back to sleep. The long drive took a lot out of her. I knew how the traveling was affecting her but when I was in her position I at least had Dean to play with or simply annoy him.

I never was speeding like Dean but now I was conflicted. On one hand I wanted to get to Bobby's before Sammy woke up but on the other hand I didn't want to risk her safety.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize Dean watching me until he told me to pull over. I did as I was told and we switched driver again.

"With your speed it is a wonder we aren't going backwards," he joked.

I wanted to stay awake and keep him company but I drifted of to sleep nevertheless.

I woke up due to Dean shaking me.

"Dude wake up, we are here," he said. Looking behind me I saw that Sammy was still sleeping. I got out of the car and knocked on the front door. Bobby opened immediately greeting us.

"Long time no see. What brings you my doorstep?" he wanted to know.

Nervously I looked at Dean but he didn't say anything. Understanding that it was my turn to talk I focused on Bobby.

"It is a bit complicated. We need a place to stay for a few weeks at least." I started explaining.

"Ok. Well come in and tell me what . . . " Bobby abruptly stopped looking behind us. Simultaneously Dean and I turned around wanting to know why Bobby looked startled. Apparently Sammy had woken up because she was struggling to get out of the car.

Dean reacted before me helping her close the car door. I met Bobby's questioning glare.

"Ähm . . . Bobby meet my daughter. Sammy this is Bobby. We will stay at his place for a while," I introduced.

"Hi," Sammy said quietly hiding behind my leg.

"Hello little one. Lets go in and then I'm going to make you a nice hot chocolate. Ok?" Bobby suggested smiling at my daughter.

As soon as Sammy wasn't looking Bobby gave me a pointed look telling me that I was in trouble.

In the kitchen Sammy started to look around and cautiously let go of my leg. I took that as a good sign.

"Do you want to watch some TV?" the older hunter asked. Sammy shyly looked at me questionably. I nodded encouragingly. Tentative she accepted the offer and went with Bobby who showed her the living room and handed her the hot chocolate. Dean kept her company while I explained the situation to Bobby.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Sammy but I just couldn't tell you over the phone," I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you came to me. I may had a fall out with your father but you are always welcome," Bobby said.

Some minutes passed in silence before I voiced my doubts. "What am I going to do, Bobby? I don't think I can manage being Sammy's father."

"Don't worry so much. Take your time. You can stay as long as you want" Bobby said getting up and going to the living room.

I didn't follow immediately. His advice kept running through my head. I was grateful for his help and knew he wouldn't let me down. Slowly I got up and joined the others. Sammy was asking questions about Bugs Bunny. Dean looked relieved when I sat down next to my daughter.

"I am sure that your dad is better at answering your questions then I am" my brother told Sammy, not bothering to hide his satisfied grin.

He was glad that he wasn't alone with his niece any longer. Even though he loved kids the constant questions were annoying him. Patiently I asked Sammy to repeat her question.

"Why is Bugs Bunny bigger than the hunter?"

Smiling I told her that since it was a cartoon anything was possible and explained how these films were produced because I knew it would be her next question. Her eyes glowed with excitement.

"So people draw it and then everything seems to move? Wow! Can I make my own cartoon?" she wanted to know.

"Of course you can but it is a lot of work and it is pretty difficult to do that." Bobby answered.

Then she got silent. I could see that Bobby was afraid he might have caused her change. He just wanted to talk to her again when Sammy shyly asked where the bathroom was. Bobby got up and showed her. Worriedly I watched them go.

"She is going to be fine. Sammy has to get used to us. I am sure she will open up soon" Dean stated calmly. I nodded in acknowledgement hoping he was right but fearing he was wrong.

"I am your big brother. I am always right," he said sensing my doubts.

"We have to clean the house. I don't want her to stumble over all the books besides the dust everywhere can't be good for her. What if she gets ill or something?" I said looking around. Laughing Dean shook his head.

"You sound like a soccer mom. Sam relax she won't break"

"I am just worried. I don't want something happening to her," I defended myself.

"Well if you like it so much then keep worrying but I am starving. I am going to get some food," Dean said grabbing his keys.

Now that Dean was gone I started picking up some books from the floor to put them away. At least that way my brother wouldn't make fun of me.

After a while I realised that Bobby should have come back already. Not that I didn't trust him it was quiet the opposite but I went looking for them still. I found them in one of the bedrooms.

Bobby was unpacking a box full of old toys. Sammy was too busy examining her new stuffed animal and books to notice me standing in the doorway silently watching her. Bobby had noticed me right away.

"I thought she might want to do something else than watch TV. Don't know why but I kept your things in a spare room," he explained.

Smiling I told him how glad I was that he didn't throw them away, seeing how happy my little girl was.

"Dean went to get food," I informed them. Sammy didn't even look up whereas Bobby simply nodded. The phone rang so Bobby went to answer it. I sat next to Sammy and kept her company while she played.

Thanks for reading now hit the button and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise from watching TV.

Note: Sorry for the short chapter but I thought better a short chapter than nothing . . . I will try to get some chapters done in the next 2 week! Anyway I want to thank you for your reviews they are always welcome and help me to get going! Again I am sorry for the delay!

enid18: I am sorry you got confused but yes her name is Samantha Mary Winchester and she is Sammy. With Sam it is a bit difficult but he will just be Sam (this is of corse not easy for Dean but he has to manage). I hope I could clear your confusion.

Bobby's POV

I went to answer the phone. Noticing who called I was glad everyone was occupied.

"Hello Bobby. I heard my boy's are staying with you," John said.

"You idiot why aren't you answering their calls? Do you even know why they came to me?" I angrily asked him.

"Bobby I can't be with them right now. I have a lead on the demon," he explained.

The only reason I didn't shout was the little girl upstairs. "Is this damn demon everything you can think about?" John wanted to reply but I cut him off. "Sam needs you now more then ever! He has no idea how o handle the current situation. Your son needs his father but you don't even answer your damn phone!" I hissed.

"He will get over it. Dean is there for him," the other hunter replied.

"He will get over it? That is all you have to say? Well, John I don't think he will easily cope with this situation."

"He needs time to digest his girlfriends death but he is going to be just fine. I mean it was month ago. He shouldn't be grieving anymore," John said.

"What the hell are you talking about? I am talking about raising his daughter you idiot!" I spat angrily and added that he better move his ass to get to my place before hanging up without waiting for his reply.

I remembered our argument years ago. He hadn't changed a bit but at least he had called me back. I didn't tell the boy's but I had called John right after Sam had called me for help.

I had known something big had happened as soon as he told me to put away my weapons. I hoped this idiot would haul his ass here as soon as possible. Sam and Dean were like my own kids but they needed their father and not me.

Entering the living room I saw that Sam had started cleaning. I needed to get the anger out of my system anyway so I cleaned the rest. Taking my endless assortment of supernatural literature down in the basement I took my time re-organising their order. Afterwards I searched for some paint that I knew was somewhere. I wanted the girl to feel at home and to have her own room. She had suffered enough.

Sammy's POV

At first I was afraid of Bobby. He looked rough but I soon realized that he was pretty nice. Even though the house seemed like it was never cleaned before it was still homey. I noticed that it was not usually housing kids but Bobby surprised me with a box full of toys. The things were old and he explained that they belonged to my dad and uncle Dean when they were little. I was even more exited then because I always loved toys that had already some history. My new favourite stuffed animal was a dog. I didn't want to name it because I was sure it had a name. I just had to wait until it told me. Then there were plenty of books.

I didn't realize Dad was watching me until Bobby got up to answer the phone. I smiled and dad sat down beside me. I took my time looking through the toys not wanting to over look something.

When I was done I picked out a book and asked dad to help me read it. It was the story of Sleeping Beauty.

"Mommy loved this story," I told my dad. He smiled sadly and slipped closer to me so that I could look at the pictures. Then he started reading. I liked his voice. It was calming me down.

After listening for a while I asked if he could teach me to read. I could read some words but I wanted to read all by myself. Patiently he showed me each letter and then the words and the words finally formed a sentence. I didn't remember everything at once but page after page I recognised more letters.

Daddy was completely different from my mommy. Mom always said that I would learn everything when I was older. That was the reason I wanted to go to school so badly. I wanted to learn and not only play.

My mom also told me to stop asking so many questions while my dad simply answered them. He even explained things I didn't ask. The more time I spent with my dad, uncle Dean and even Bobby the more I learned. Because of uncle Dean I got to know things that I shouldn't know. It was so much fun with them.


	6. Chapter 6

After an uneventful dinner I brought Sammy to bed. The excitement of the day had tired her out. Dean was out at some bar and Bobby was looking for cases near by.

I sat in the living room watching TV but I didn't really pay attention. My thoughts drifted to Mary Anne. Why couldn't I remember her? I looked at the photo album but her face didn't seem familiar to me. That wasn't like me. I never forgot any girl I liked. Looking through dad's journal I tried to find out what we had hunted but nothing special came up.

Damn. I need to find out why those demons killed Mary Anne or if there were after my little girl. The question was if they were after Sammy then why?

I got my laptop and started searching for information on Mary Anne. Hours of research didn't bring the results I hoped I would get. At least I found out that Mary Anne had been the best in her High school class. She was the only daughter of a rich lawyer. Mary Anne never graduated and her parents left town because of her pregnancy.

It seemed that I had ruined her simple life by getting her pregnant. I had been looking at her picture but the longer I admired her long blond hair and big green eyes which were hidden by thick glasses, the clearer it was that I never met her. I couldn't explain it.

"Are you ok?" Bobby asked entering the room.

"I don't know. Something is wrong about the whole thing but I can't figure it out", I answered and explained what I had found about Mary Anne.

"Are you sure that you never had a thing with that girl?" Bobby wanted to know. I simply nodded.

"Well I have a theory but I want to do some research to find out if it's legit. I don't want you to worry about it. Sam, you have to think of your daughter now." Looking at the older hunter I knew he was right.

"I wish it was that easy", I said. "No one ever said life is easy but you will know what to do. I know you will make the right decisions. Now go to bed and let me worry about Mary Anne's story" Bobby said. I thanked the other hunter and went to bed.

I was woken by someone tugging my hand. Opening my eyes I looked down. "Daddy, can I stay with you?" little Sammy asked shyly. I noticed that she had been crying.

"Come here", I said and lifted the blanket for her.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I wanted to know.

I felt her nod so I asked her if she wanted to talk about it. At first I thought she didn't but after a while she started telling me about the night her mother died.

She trusted me with her fears and I knew that I never wanted her to be scared again. No matter what.

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. You can ask as many questions as you want" I told her.

"How come that the bad man had black eyes?" Sammy asked. Crap. How was I going to explain that? On the one hand I didn't want to lie to her but on the other hand I needed her to feel safe so I decided to tell the half truth.

"Very bad people sometimes have black eyes but you don't have to worry about it. Bobby, Dean and I will protect you. No one is going to hurt you ever." I answered.

"Good night, daddy" she said sleepily.

"Sleep tight my little girl" I whispered.

I didn't go back to sleep right away because I wanted to make sure Sammy was ok. Soon her breathing evened out. It looked like she was fine so I let sleep come.

The next time I woke up it was due to the smell of breakfast. Sammy slept peacefully in my arms. Carefully I got up and went through my morning routine. Before I went to the kitchen I made sure my daughter was still asleep.

Bobby was busy making pancakes and Dean was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Dean?" I asked entering the kitchen. Without turning around Bobby said that my brother hadn't come home. That didn't worry me. He probably was enjoying the company of some hot woman. Wouldn't be the first time.

I set the table while Bobby finished cooking. Soft steps could be heard on the stairs. I looked down at my daughter's sleepy face. "Good morning Sammy breakfast is ready" I said smiling. Sammy sat down and Bobby brought the pancakes. As soon as we started eating the Impala's rumble could be heard.

"God, I am starving" Dean said filling his own plate. Only my daughter's giggles and an occasional "What's so funny" from my brother broke the silence. I was glad that Sammy accepted us so fast and I was thankful for my brother's bad manners because he made her smile without trying.

Sometime later I left Sammy with Bobby, took the Impala and drove to town. I wanted to get some home schooling books for my little girl. I decided to try different versions from the library to see what Sammy liked.

At the library I saw a "help wanted" sign. Money always had been an issue and since I knew I would stay for a while I took the opportunity. Hustling pool wasn't an option if we stayed longer in town.

It was a part time job so I still had enough time for my daughter. After everything was settled I drove back to Bobby's place.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few month ago that I found the job and everything worked out. Bobby didn't want us to move so we stayed. Dean helped him at the junk yard and cut back on the hunting business. Sammy was slowly getting used to her new life. She was happier and opened up to us. It surprised us that she turned to Bobby with most of her problems. At first I was disappointed that she didn't confide in me but then I started to realise that she was aware of everything that as going on in my mind and she tried to go easy on me.

It was amazing how often she acted like an adult and at the same time it worried me. My worries were eased by my brother. Dean was great with her and showed her that it was ok to be a kid. I did everything. I was there for her, studied and played with her. We talked about a lot of things and I tried to include her point of few before making decisions.

It was early Monday morning when I was woken by Sammy's screaming. I grabbed my gun and hurried to the stairs. Dean was already there with his hunting knife in hand. Bobby had his shotgun ready.

Entering the kitchen I couldn't believe my eyes. "Dad?" I barely whispered lowering the gun. Sammy hugged my leg hiding behind me. Dean stepped forward greeting our father. "Took you long enough" Bobby grunted going back to his room. I picked up my daughter calmed her down and send her to the living room.

"I'm going to watch Sammy. The two of you have a lot to discuss" Dean excused himself.

"Sam"

"Dad"

I sat down and waited but he didn't say a word. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Bobby called and told me about the kid"

"That doesn't answer the question" I said. "I know I made some mistakes but I am here now" he told me.

"Some mistakes? You went off the grid doing god knows what. We haven't heard from you for ages and the last time we talked you told me to never come back! I needed you when Jess died and I needed you when I found out I had a kid but you never picked up when Dean called who by the way needed you too. I don't need you anymore. I learned to deal with my life on my own besides Bobby and Dean have my back. I'm not going to tell you to leave. But if you want to know your grand daughter I suggest you visit more often because she is afraid to lose people. The decision is yours" I told him angrily and left not giving him the chance to reply.

"Daddy" Sammy exclaimed racing towards me. I picked her up hugging her close. Dean left to talk to dad. "I am sorry he dropped in like that and that he scared you" I apologised.

"That a friend of yours" she asked. "Actually that's your grandfather" I told her. I didn't want to lie to her I just hoped that dad would do the right thing this time. He made the wrong decisions when I was a child now he had a second chance. With all my heart I hoped he learned from his mistakes and stayed for Sammy's sake.

"Really" my little girl asked excited. I nodded. She must have realised my lack of excitement because she wanted to know why I wasn't happy to see my dad

"We had a disagreement and I haven't talked to him in a long time" I admitted. "Oh" she started frowning. "Don't worry about it. I am really sorry but I have to get ready for work" I said. I didn't want to go but knew I had to.

When I entered the kitchen again Bobby was making breakfast with Sammy. Dean and dad were nowhere to be seen. I didn't bother asking where they went. "John and Dean went to the town" Bobby answered my unasked question. I set the table and we ate in silence.

"I have to go. Look after the guys for me" I said to my daughter and kissed her temple. "Of course daddy" she answered giggling. "Go before you run late" Bobby said. I hugged Sammy again and left. Leaving my daughter was still difficult. I knew she was in good hands.

I entered the library and greeted Carly my colleague. She was already working on a crossword puzzle. There was nothing else to do so I joined her. The day was relatively boring and I was glad when I finally got home again.

Dad was waiting on the porch. I sighed. As much as I didn't want to I had to talk to him. "You know I'm not in the mood to talk to you" I told him. "I wanted to apologise" he said. That caught me off guard. "Christo" I said not believing that the mighty John Winchester actually apologised.

"I'm not possessed. I got lectured by a little girl today" he admitted. "Sammy is a great kid. She has your need for knowledge and questions everything. I know what I put you and Dean through after Mary died wasn't the best. I was blind with rage and made my hate for the supernatural my first priority. It was wrong. You did the right thing by putting your kids need before your own and I want you to know that I will be a constant factor in Sammy's life if you let me" he explained.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell him to go to hell but he had just opened up to me more than ever. It would take a while until I could forgive him what he put me through if ever. But this was about my daughters and not my needs. She needed and deserved as much people who loved her as possible so I gave him his second chance.

A few weeks later . . . .

Dad surprised us all when he changed his mind and stayed. He didn't give up hunting but he searched for gigs near by. Dean joined him on the hunting trips but they never stayed away for long. Sammy was happier than I had ever seen her when dad told us that he found an apartment a few minutes from Bobby's place where he would move in.

I didn't go hunting but did the research. Dad had shared all the information he gathered about the demon that killed mom. I mostly looked for this demon and the son of a bitch that killed Sammy's mother. The research aside I finally had a semi normal life.

Having a daughter like Sammy was more that I could hope for. Now we just needed to wait for the demons to show themselves again.

The end

(for now)


End file.
